


Day Is At An End

by LilianMarsh



Series: Poetry Collection [16]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Birds, Nature, Normal Life, Poetry, Real Life, Spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 20:52:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19070458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilianMarsh/pseuds/LilianMarsh





	Day Is At An End

Day is at an end,

The world engulfed in night.

Colors fade and blend,

A shadowed, eerie sight.

 

Creatures of the light

Rest their weary heads;

Praying soon to reunite

With vibrant blues and reds.

 

Home within their beds,

These creatures do not know.

The spiders spin their threads,

A nocturn world’s chateau.

 

The grass is set aglow

Silence broken by a question.

The Great Horned Owl’s hello

To the lighting bugs' procession.

 

The whip-poor-will’s discretion

A bandit’s careful gaze;

The world’s unseen succession,

Hidden in the haze.

 

Shorter than a phrase,

Their reign it cannot last.

For with the sun’s first rays,

Their time to thrive has passed.

 

Many who are asked

Will not know of what took place.

The beauty and the contrast,

Within the night’s embrace.

 

Yet grace gives way to grace,

And in the morning light;

Creatures that are commonplace,

Bring the Earth delight.

 

Meadowlarks recite

 A prelude to the Day.

Intended to excite,

Those who hid themselves away.

 

One by one, the songs they pray

Bring joy to a playwright’s ear.

A cycle where One must give way;

The dawn chorus is here.


End file.
